


First riding lesson

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin is on a horse for the first time





	First riding lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

The only two horses in the village were Arthur's and Leon's. They had led a rather relaxed life since they'd arrived as neither of the men had to go long distances. Merlin liked the horses. They were big, friendly and it tickled so nicely when they snuffled at you to find out if you brought them a treat. That didn't mean he needed to sit on one trying to make it go somewhere. Like now. 

"Merlin, relax."

"I...kind of...can't." Merlin had his hands clutched into Chenna's mane. When Arthur had laughed when he revealed that he had never sat on a horse, Merlin had turned to Leon and Leon tried to coach him. It wasn't that Merlin didn't want to be taught by Arthur, he only wanted to have a tiny bit of knowledge for Arthur not to laugh at him. 

"She won't do anything, she likes you."

Usually, Merlin was good with all kinds of animals. Well, maybe not all the magic ones, some of them tended to be rather vicious. Normal animals, animals like dogs, cats, chicken, birds in general, those he was good with. Chenna, the tall, light-brown mare, always trotted over when he approached, she liked being petted and seemed to seek his company when he was close and even now, she was totally relaxed, just waiting for a sign. Which he couldn't give. He didn't know how and it was a long way down from up here. 

Leon chuckled. "Even Jeremy's better than you!"

"What? You put a boy that small on a horse? He can barely sit without falling over!"

When Merlin asked all this, honestly appalled about putting a toddler that small on a horse by himself, Chenna started moving.

"Whoa! Whoa! What's happening now? What's she doing?"

Leon could barely hold the laughter in. "While you ranted, you moved. And the way you moved told her to move."

"Huh?"

"Involuntarily you did the right thing to make her go."

"I did? How do I make it stop?" They couldn't go far anyway as they were in the barn. It was too cold to do this outside and...what if Chenna just decided to run away...with him on top?

Patiently, Leon explained the exact moves that had made the horse move and then he explained, his eyes always following Merlin and Chenna where they walked around in the biggest circle the barn would allow, how to stop the horse. "Try it."

Merlin knew he was way too tense, but tried anyway. Chenna stopped immediately. 

"See, I told you you could do it."

Merlin felt like he would never stop smiling widely. "Thank you, Chenna." 

"That's enough for today." Leon held up a hand to help Merlin down, but he managed to slide down all on his own. 

His legs felt wobbly, but he stroked Chenna's nose. "Hey, thank you. And...sorry if I'm a pain."

Chenna blew warm breath into his face and Merlin chuckled. 

When he turned, he saw Arthur leaning against the wall, obviously trying not to burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny? And since when are you here?"

Arthur chuckled and stepped up to him. "Since a very panicked sounding 'how do I make it stop?' and that was very funny."

"No, it was not."

"Yes, it was."

"No, it was not."

Arthur laughed. 

"Just because you know how to do that doesn't mean you have to laugh at me, you clotpole!"

Reaching for him, Arthur pulled him close. "Hey, I'm not laughing at you. It's just...oh well, it was funny. You always seem to be so much in charge with your magic and the druids and the rituals and the life here in the village...it was fun to see that there is at least one thing that you can't do."

Merlin pouted. 

"Yet. You will get the hang of it and when we go to Camelot, you will look stunning on your own horse."

"I don't have a horse." Merlin wasn't convinced. 

"Then, you will have one." Arthur leaned in and put a small kiss on Merlin's pout. "And until then, you can keep practicing. Even though I'm a bit disappointed that you turned to Leon first. Are you alright now?"

Merlin leaned against him. "Didn't want you to laugh because I don't know anything. My legs feels wobbly and my behind is...numb."

Arthur grinned. "Not sure about the legs, but I think I know something to help your sore little bum." 

He wiggled his eyebrows and that made Merlin laugh. Leaning in, Merlin got a foretaste of what was about to come when Arthur kissed him hungrily. 

"Hey, you two. Find a room, the horse is blushing!"


End file.
